The New Generation
by Sweet Danish Yummy
Summary: [DISCONTINUED 11.08.07] The girls start thinking, what will life be like in the future? The adventures and lives of the new generation of Sailor Senshi...
1. Default Chapter

~~ The New Generation ~~  
~~ Joo no Seishi ~~  
~~ By Tsuki ~~  
  
Author's Notes: I don't own Sailor Moon, duh. I don't claim ownership, nor am I getting paid for this, so   
don't sue. I write this because I want to. Thank you for your time and please review. It's the only thing I   
can get back for my time and effort.   
~~ x ~~  
"I wouldn't want to live forever."  
  
"You don't have a choice."  
  
"Legends live forever; people don't. That's not the way things work."  
  
Mizuno Ami sighed heavily as Aino Minako said this. "You must understand that we have been chosen to   
protect the world from all that wishes it harm. It was our destinies from our birth; Queen Serenity died to   
make sure that our destinies would be fulfilled. It's not something we can help, Mina-chan."  
  
Minako mimicked Ami's sigh, placing her chin on her crossed arms, which rested on the table. "I know.   
And believe me, there's no one I love more than you and the others. I can think of no better people to spend   
the rest of eternity with." Tears misted her eyes. "Usagi-chan is very lucky. She has Mamoru-san. Who will   
we have, Ami-chan? Whatever loves we hold now will not stand by our side forever; we're bound to   
outlive them. Then what? An eternity without a lover by our side? Doomed to be utterly alone for the rest   
of our lives? Or, even worse, living from day to day, generation to generation taking different lovers, never   
to fully be embraced with a partner that would understand and grow with us?"  
  
Being the Senshi of love, it was no wonder that these thoughts had occurred to Minako. Ami hadn't   
actually thought that far ahead into the future, at least not the future down that particular path. The sudden   
thought of all Minako said, all the truth behind her tear-heavy words hit her and she felt her own throat   
clench with tears.   
  
"Perhaps Usagi-chan can do something about this. Maybe she has the power to give the gift of immortality   
to others." Minako's head shot up at the thought, eyes hopeful, chin quivering. "She'd do that for us, right?   
She wouldn't deny us love if she had some way to alter it...right?"  
  
Ami moved toward Minako and wrapped her arms around the crying blonde, holding her close. "Usagi   
loves us as much as we love her, probably more. We are the first things on her mind; that's why she   
protects us, always saves us, pulls through every situation for us. She'd kill herself if she thought that   
would save any one of us. She's demonstrated this fact so many times that I lost count of them all. You   
know if there was some way for us to be happy, she'd make it happen."  
  
"Watashi ga wakaru."* Minako said, wiping her eyes. "Perhaps she hasn't thought of this, though." She   
looked up into Ami's fathomless blue eyes. "Maybe we should go see her."  
  
Ami nodded, hope blossoming into her heart despite the doubts in her mind. In a matter of moments, they   
were out of Minako's house and heading toward the Tsukino home.   
  
When they got there, Usagi's younger brother answered the door, then shouted up for ondago atama to   
come to the door.  
  
Usagi came down the stairs, her eyes reflecting her surprise at seeing Minako and Ami.  
  
"Hey. What's wrong?" Concern replaced the surprise instantaneously, and she stepped outside and touched   
Minako's shoulder.  
  
The taller blonde girl could barely contain her tears as she explained all she and Ami had said earlier.   
  
Usagi nodded every so often, her face a mask of concern as she watched the two, and when they finished,   
she could only sigh, a sudden weight settling on her shoulders.   
  
"I hadn't thought of what it might be like for you girls, spending your lives protecting the world and never   
being able to crawl into bed at night into the welcoming arms of the one you love..." Usagi was rubbing her   
chin, long fingers cupping one of her cheeks before running through her bangs. "Well, I have to say that I   
honestly don't know." An idea flashed through her mind, and she snapped her fingers. "Get Mako-chan and   
meet me at Rei-chan's in half-an-hour. Explain to them what's going on. By then I should have an answer   
for you."  
  
Minako and Ami nodded and, with a wave from the blue-haired girl and a nod from the sniffling blonde,   
they took off.  
  
Usagi sighed and stretched, feeling the burden of their sudden need for knowledge resting on her shoulders.   
They needed knowledge, yes, but she knew that what they really wanted was comforting. Good news that   
would ease their minds about the future that would undeniably sneak up on them soon and claim their lives   
to be servants to the world.   
  
She knew how lucky she was, blessed with a one love that would live as long as she did. Mamoru would be   
her pillar of strength when her duty wore her to the bone, would love her when the troubles of the world   
were bringing her down, would comfort her when she couldn't change things for the better, couldn't stop   
an evil from entering the world. But the others...they would have no one, unless she found evidence to the   
contrary.   
  
She ran up to her room and shut the door. Luna looked up from her comfortable position on Usagi's bed,   
sleep in her eyes. "Usagi-chan? What on Earth—"  
  
"Luna, I need your help. I need an answer."  
  
"Well, believe me, I'll try and help you, but remember, I'm not an encyclopedia of information."  
  
"Close enough." Usagi smiled ruefully. "You remember so much more than I do, so I must ask you; is there   
some way for me to grant immortality to others?"  
  
"Grant immortality?" Luna looked quizzical. "Why would you want to?"   
  
Usagi explained. Luna nodded.   
  
"I see the dilemma." She got up and stretched, then faced Usagi squarely. "Let me begin by telling you that   
the power you wield is so vast that it cannot possibly be charted. There are things you could do that no one   
will ever know. And with the power of your friends behind you, I doubt there's nothing you couldn't do."   
She heaved a breath. "However, when it comes to something like this...I can honestly say I don't know."   
She looked sorrowful. "I'm sorry, Usagi-chan, but I don't know."  
  
Usagi was thinking about something Luna had said. "You say I wield great power. Power enough to see me   
through tight spots, rough times, difficult situations."  
  
"Yes, that's true."  
  
"Through the Silver Crystal** I have the power to do...so much...even...see my mother. Talk to her."  
  
Luna understood and nodded. "I'll watch over you as you pass between realms. Try to be quick."  
  
Usagi nodded and kneeled on the floor, then thought better of it, grabbed a pillow from her bed, and laid on   
the floor, trying to relax. After she'd managed that, she tried to figure out what to do next. Perhaps the   
proper thing was to think of what she wanted...what she wanted the crystal to do for her.   
  
I want my mother, Queen Serenity. I want to talk to Queen Serenity.  
  
There was a sense of release, like something being pulled painlessly from her, then warmth, calmness,   
peace. She felt like she was floating, but there was really no sense of her physical body. Only her mind   
existed as she slipped further into the darkness.   
  
A whispering voice pulled her from the void, pulled her up and made her conscious of the things around   
her. She was wearing her white dress once more, crystal in front of her, glowing a pale pink, the only   
source of light around her.   
  
And then, there was suddenly something else. From the darkness, a spark grew. From the nothingness,   
something sprang forth, a pillar of light that elongated and grew, forming the shape of an elegant white   
haired woman.   
  
Usagi felt herself falling into a curtsy at the mere sight of her mother, the royal queen of the Silver   
Millenium.   
  
"My daughter..." Queen Serenity's voice was soothing, raising Usagi out of her stance, forcing her in a way   
to look into her eyes. "How I've missed you."  
  
"Mom...mother..." Mom seemed too informal to use on a being so regal as the glowing woman before her.   
Usagi could only hope that she turned out as well as her mother did.   
  
"I know why you're here." Serenity moved forward, reaching out and grasping her daughter's hand. "Your   
concern for your friend's happiness never ceases to amaze me. The lengths you'll go to in order to make   
sure their happiness is secure." Serenity's smile was beautiful. "You're heart is so wonderfully pure and   
beautiful that is makes me want to cry. You will be a more wonderful ruler than I could have ever been,   
simply because of your deep love for your friends."  
  
Usagi felt tears spill from her eyes at the praise, felt her heart swell. "Oh, mother, tell me I can bring them   
the news they want. Tell me I can grant immortality."  
  
Serenity's eyes were sad, but she nodded. "You can grant immortality, my love, but at a cost. Should you   
grant this great thing to someone that doesn't wish it, doesn't understand what it will mean, the resentment   
they'll feel toward you will kill you."  
  
"Kill me..? How?" Usagi had at first felt incredible joy, then crushing disappointment.   
  
"The crystal is the source of your power, and if the aftereffect of something it does is too full of pure evil,   
then it will shatter, and so will you."  
  
~~ To Be Continued... ~~  
  
* I know. (My Japanese comes from a dictionary, so please don't kill me for bad Jap. Grammar.)  
** I don't remember the word for the Silver Crystal in Jap., so I used the English word.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

~~ The New Generation ~~  
~~ Joo no Seishi ~~  
~~ By Tsuki ~~  
  
Author's Notes: I do not own Sailor Moon. I don't claim ownership, and I'm not being paid to write this   
fanfic. Thank you and please review because that's the only "payment" I get for writing this.  
~~ x ~~  
"No."  
  
That one voice stood out among the others, the other frantic voices that were all bubbling together,   
throwing questions at no one in particular, spreading worry in unnecessary places.   
  
Kino Makoto had had enough. She slammed her fist onto the floor of the temple and shouted, "No!"  
  
Everyone stopped and stared at her.   
  
Makoto sighed and leaned back a little, trying to leash her temper. This was never an easy task for her, but   
with Usagi's calm eyes watching her intently, she knew she could manage. With that one around, she was   
certain that she could accomplish anything.   
  
"Listen to me. We were sworn to defend our world, yes, but we are the servants of the princess of the   
moon. Usagi would have to risk her life to make us happy, and I don't think we have the right to demand   
that of her!"   
  
Hino Rei nodded, leaning on her broom, sighing. "I see where you're coming from, Mako-chan. There's no   
way to really know if any of the people you grant immortality to would ever feel resentment to you. I mean,   
what if, somewhere along the line, a few millennia from now, one of them decides they're tired of living   
forever, and feels anger toward you for granting it to them? Even that resentment, that momentary, passing   
emotion, can destroy her. For what? For us to be happy, we'd risk the peace and happiness of the rest of the   
world?"  
  
Minako looked sheepish, but at the same moment felt her heart sinking into some dark, deep part of her,   
and was worried that it would stay there. To never feel love after that...or to feel love from so many   
different people that she'd probably eventually forget her true love...whoever that was.   
  
Usagi was watching Minako carefully, reading the emotions flashing in her wet eyes. Usagi reached over   
and placed a hand on Minako's shoulder, trying to comfort the girl.   
  
"Please, Mina-chan, tell me what I can do. Tell me what you want me to do."  
  
"I want you to live. And I want love. The kind of love that will stay with me throughout the rest of my   
life." Minako heard the tears in her voice, felt them trailing down her already red cheeks. "I can't have   
both..."  
  
"You know..." Mamoru said thoughtfully from his position behind them all. Everyone looked up, startled   
that he'd spoken. Mamoru had remained quiet for so long, only listening as the girls argued about their   
dilemma. "Children are love."  
  
Minako and Makoto looked slightly confused, Rei looked like she thought Mamoru was insane, and Ami   
looked like she might understand where he was going with this. Usagi nodded, a smile tugging at her lips.   
"Of course."   
  
Now they all looked her. "Well, think about it. When you have a child, all you have is pure, unconditional   
love towards you. A child loves you regardless, stays with you in your heart forever, like a memory that is   
firmly imprinted in yourself. A child is a part of you. And you are a part of them. They will be with you no   
matter what..."  
  
Ami smiled, eyes shimmering with tears. "If we had children, they'd not only be ours forever, but they'd   
also be a new generation of protectors, someone to fight in case something happens to us."  
  
"It'd probably be the strategical thing to do." Makoto said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "That is, of   
course, providing that our children could, in fact, transform. Who knows? They might not have the   
proper...oh, whatever it is we have." She looked frustrated at not being able to think of the proper word.   
  
"Plus, if we had children, who's to know if they'd be immortal? In Greek times, a child of an immortal-  
mortal relationship was always mortal. They wouldn't live forever beside us."  
  
Usagi was shaking her head. "We're not immortal right now. That's why we still age. That's why, every   
time we get sick, we have to worry if it might kill us. That's why we still get our shots and so forth." Her   
eyes were smiling. "However, if, and this is a big if, you were pregnant when you became immortal, then   
your children would be too."  
  
"That wouldn't trap them forever at that age?" Minako asked, for the first time in a while looking hopeful.  
  
Usagi shook her head firmly. "My mother was an immortal, as were our parents. They seemed to age, but   
never much. I think what immortality means for us is that we will never die of old age, but we can continue   
to age, just extremely slowly. Your children wouldn't age quite as slowly at first, but gradually they'd   
reach the age where their body would stop the aging process."  
  
"How can you be certain?" Rei challenged, not wanting to go through something like this on a "probably"   
or an uncertainty.   
  
Usagi smiled in a way that reminded the other's that she would one day be queen of the Earth. "My   
daughter, Chibi-usa. Does she not age? But she is immortal, I know, because both her parents are. She had   
to have been born and she's obviously grown up."  
  
The other's couldn't argue with that, but there was still something that bothered Ami.   
  
"What if they resent being immortal? What then? Would that kill you, since they were made immortal by   
you?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "In the final battle, should we win, our true destinies catch up with us. That's when   
we become immortal, not by my power, but by the power of fate." She shrugged. "So their resentment   
wouldn't be directed towards me, but perhaps towards the destinies that did that to them. It would present   
no harm to me."  
  
Makoto was rocking on her heels. "The final battle is coming soon. And there's always the chance that we   
might not carry our children throughout it. Unless there was some way to protect them while in our   
wombs."  
  
Usagi hadn't thought of that, but felt the answer was a negative within that deep part of her. The part that   
reminded her of her mother.  
  
"No, in Senshi form you yourself are protected from blows that would kill any other person. So I would   
think this same thing that protects you would protect your unborn children as well." She nodded firmly.   
"However, I do believe you when you say the final battle is near. I've been feeling the same thing. If you're   
going to do this thing, you should really do it soon."   
  
The four girls, the guardians of the princess of the moon, looked at each other, uncertainty in their eyes.   
They were all raised the same way, to believe that premarital sex was to be avoided at all costs. Ami shifted   
uncomfortably and looked over at Minako, who was obviously having an inner battle of her own. Against   
her morals, against her personal fears, against doubts and everything that thought this was a bad idea.   
  
Usagi and Mamoru got up to leave, nodding to them. Usagi said one more thing before stepping out of the   
room. "You do what you need to, and I understand that this is a big decision to make." She smiled in her   
royal, wise way. "But I know you will all make terrific mothers." With that and a gentle tug from Mamoru,   
she was gone.   
  
Rei blinked after her, then sat down in the space she'd occupied, sighing heavily. "What to do?"  
  
"First off, how should we choose the guy? I mean, it's easy enough for Rei-chan, she has Yuuichirou. And   
Ami-chan has (Greg). But what about Mina-chan and me? Do we randomly choose a guy?"   
  
Rei shook her head. "Wait a minute and backtrack here. Do you even understand the full weight of this   
decision? We have to decide if we can take the time to be parents. If we're willing to take the responsibility   
for another human being. If we can possibly do this on our own. Or even if we're willing."  
  
"Here's a question for you, Rei-chan." Minako spoke in soft, low tones. The tone of acceptance. "Would   
you rather have a child that would be with you forever, or have one that you would have to live to watch   
die, and then go out and have another to fill the void of absence you're last child left? You'd have to   
continually live your life like this. Or you could have one child with someone you truly care about, and   
have a child to live with you for the rest of your life."  
  
Rei looked at her hands, which rested in her lap. With a sigh she nodded. "You're right..."  
  
"So, are we going to do this? Because if we are, we should do it soon."   
  
"I agree with Mako-chan. And I'm in." Ami nodded. "(Greg)'s visiting now...so I guess I'm set..."  
  
Rei sighed. "I'll do it."  
  
Minako smiled slightly, running a hand through her hair. "I'd rather have a lover throughout my life, but a   
child will be a blessing that I will welcome."   
  
Makoto nodded. "Same here. I suggest that Mina-chan and I find some male friends or something..."   
  
Minako nodded. "One of my guy friends is a pretty nice guy, and I know he's attracted to me."  
  
"I've got a few guys in mind." Makoto smiled, then laughed slightly. "Hard to believe we're plotting to get   
pregnant." A thought occurred to her. "How can we be certain that it works? What if we have sex and   
there's no child conceived?"   
  
"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm get ready to...well, be fertile, I guess you could put it." Rei   
muttered. "So I'm good."  
  
"I just finished." Ami suddenly looked panicked. "What do I do?"  
  
The four girls remained quiet for a long time.   
  
"Perhaps...Usagi...could help us?"  
  
Everyone looked at Rei uncertainly. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Oh, come on. What can't she do?"  
  
"But, I mean..."  
  
"Can't hurt to ask." Makoto broke in, activating the communicator to get in contact with Usagi.  
  
"What's wrong?" Usagi answered immediately.  
  
"Well, what if...we aren't...fertile?"  
  
Usagi laughed. "So you're going to do it?"  
  
"We all agreed, but some of us our worried—"  
  
"Don't be worried." Usagi cut her off, still laughing slightly. "Leave that up to me. Just see me before you   
go to...your men. Are you going to do it tonight?"  
  
"Hai. Might as well get it over with. Plus, we don't have all that much time."  
  
"OK. Don't worry about a thing, you guys. I promise that you will be carrying children when you become   
immortal."  
  
Minako sighed as the communicator was turned off. "As much as I love you guys, I still would rather not   
love forever."  
  
The other girls laughed, but it was laughter laced with worry at what was to come that night.   
  
~~ To Be Continued... ~~  
  



	3. Chapter 3

~~ The New Generation ~~  
~~ Joo no Sieshi ~~  
~~ By Tsuki ~~  
  
Author's Notes: I do not own Sailor Moon. I don't claim ownership, and I'm not being paid to write this   
fanfic. Thank you and please review because that's the only "payment" I get for writing this.  
~~ x ~~  
Sometime in the distant future...  
  
"Must we?"  
  
"We don't have a choice, Neo-Queen. I know you hoped that the other children wouldn't end up with this   
fate, since their sires are human, but it is undeniable that the five children are showing signs of carrying   
warrior auras."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity sighed and allowed a brief moment of gloom to pass over her before she shook it from   
her. "Very well. I shall allow you to train them as you see fit. However, I do not want this to interfere with   
their everyday lives. They must be normal if at all possible!"   
  
"Serenity?"   
  
She turned and locked gazes with Venus, who stood with her body inclined slightly in a show of respect.   
"May we seek your counsel?"   
  
Serenity looked to her husband, who nodded and proceeded to listen as Uranus continued to speak of   
matters that involved immediate attention.   
  
"What is on your mind, Mina-san?" Serenity addressed her formally as they entered the crystal counsel   
room, before sliding gracefully into a seat and allowing her head to droop to her propped-up hand. "I swear,   
these days, all these formalities and legalities are really getting to me."  
  
"You run the world. You could change it."  
  
Serenity smiled at Makoto, who grinned back. "You would think it would be that simple. But you know as   
well as I that I don't "run" this world like a political leader. I merely protect it, give it a little push in the   
right direction every now and then..."  
  
"Basically you're the mother to the world."  
  
"To put it in one nice, neat phrase, yes." Serenity turned her smiling gaze to Rei, who offered a small smile   
of her own.   
  
"You need to relax. You take everything as seriously as you used to take video games."  
  
Serenity couldn't help but chuckle before she arranged herself on her seat and cleared her throat, looking at   
her four closest friends carefully. "So, what is it you need?"  
  
It was Ami who stood, placing her fingertips lightly on the tabletop. "Well, we knew long before Uranus   
reported that our children would carry on in our footsteps. It was undeniable for many reasons that we   
would prefer not to disclose at this moment." When Serenity nodded her understanding, Ami continued.   
"We've obviously had time to think this through and sort out details that I am sure you are now faced   
with."  
  
Serenity merely returned Mercury's gaze, giving no inclination as to whether or not she agreed.   
  
Ami coughed slightly. "As you know, we're faced with two problems."  
  
Minako stood now, motioning that she would continue from this point. When Ami nodded and sat down,   
she turned her gaze to the Neo-Queen. "When we decided to have children, I do not think any of us thought   
of what might happen. Not fully, anyway. We were still very young then, and looking back on it now,   
though I'll never regret what I did, I often wonder if that was the right time to carry forth our plan."  
  
"There was no other time to do it." Serenity reasoned.   
  
"True enough. Perhaps it would be better to say I wish we'd had a longer period of time between then and   
the final battle." Venus tugged slightly on a lock of hair before continuing. "I love my Kiozu and Shizu, but   
I do not think we counted on my having twins." She grinned wryly before motioning to Rei. "Or her having   
a son rather than a daughter."  
  
Rei offered another small smile. "I always have been the difficult one."   
  
"And suffice to say, you passed that particular trait on to Mokemi."  
  
Rei grinned broadly. "He is a handful, I'll admit, but at least he doesn't have my temper!"  
  
"No, somehow, my daughter has your temper..." Ami spoke softly, though no one could deny that Namiko   
was notoriously known for her quick bursts of anger.   
  
"While most did not even guess that any of our children could possibly become Senshi, we decided that   
we'd consider the possibility and be over prepared rather than under prepared."  
  
Serenity smiled at Venus. "A very wise decision. Why didn't you bring this problem to me?"  
  
"Because everyone was so worried, what with your pregnancy and all. Despite what we knew of the future,   
we were worried that you would not make it through the delivery."  
  
"Well, I did and I'm stronger now, and little Usagi is as cute as I ever dreamed she would be." A wistful   
look overtook her eyes and for a moment no one said anything, allowing their overworked and stressed   
queen to take a moment to think of her toddler. She shook her head slightly and looked back at her friends.   
"You were saying...?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Well, we decided that we'd consider the possibility that our children might become Senshi, to   
protect Chibi-Usa. So we've been watching and subtly training them to control their powers."  
  
"An odd thing I've noticed is that, while Mokemi and Shizu are not as powerful as we were, the girls,   
despite diluted blood, are stronger than I'd think they could be at such a young age."  
  
"One at a time. You say the boys are not very strong."  
  
Ami paused, looking thoughtful, trying to think of the best way to phrase her sentence. "Well, they are   
strong for their age, and with practice and proper training from Uranus and Neptune, I'm sure they will   
become very powerful. But not so much as I'm sure the three girls will. For instance, take Pakara." She   
motioned to Jupiter as if she was an accurate representation of her daughter. "The last serious thunderstorm   
we had, she was fascinated by. I didn't think much of it until she started yelling about a lightning fire. She   
was almost uncontrollable in her hysteria, trying to run outside, telling us to hurry. Then, the next moment,   
she was outside and in the distance you could see the lightning touch the ground and a tree burst into   
flames, exactly where she said it would be."  
  
"She predicted the storm?" Serenity knew she could never possibly keep up with all the events of the castle,   
but to not know such an obviously important event made her feel even more out of the loop.  
  
"In a sense, yes. Though I can not be sure if she predicted, or controlled."  
  
"I doubt Pakara would set a tree on fire."  
  
"True."  
  
"Has anything else like this happened?"   
  
"Minor events, which I'll fill you in on later. The entire point of this counsel was to let you know that we   
have our children under control; you just worry about everything else. Let us handle this."   
  
Serenity grinned at Jupiter before standing to leave.  
  
~~x~~   
  
"Usa-chan, anata wa nani ga shimasu ka?"*  
  
The little girl with the pink cone-shaped ondagos looked up from her task, smiling impishly as the slender   
brunette took a seat beside her.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Pakara-chan!" With childlike joy Chibi-Usa threw her arms around her best friend before   
letting go and turning back to the pile of sand in front of her. "I'm building the Crystal Tower with sand.   
Wanna help?"  
  
"Hai! Are you using that water to help it hold its shape?"  
  
Before Chibi-Usa could answer, a shadow fell over them, and they both looked up in time to see a boy from   
the older group lower his foot onto Usagi's creation, destroying it.   
  
"Hey!" Pakara stood up, hands on her hips. "What'd ya do that for?"  
  
" 'Cause playing in the sand is for babies."  
  
"So? No one was makin' you play in it!"  
  
"I felt like it. That okay with you?"  
  
"No, it's not!"  
  
"Pakara-chan..."  
  
"Shizuka ne, ya do'aho.** No one's asking you!" The boy glared down at Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that!"  
  
"Pakara-chan, calm down, please..."  
  
"You talk tough, but I bet you can't back it up!"  
  
"Stop!"   
  
Two more boys appeared, one with a wild mess of blonde hair that fell in every direction except the right   
one, and the other with raven dark hair and flashing violet eyes. He was the one that had spoken, while the   
blonde boy placed himself between the two.  
  
"Well, if it ain't the sissy boys. Here to protect your little girlfriends, I see."  
  
The blonde boy merely stared, face expressionless, while the raven top glared viciously.   
  
"Stop makin' trouble, Toriou, before I tell your otosan who really destroyed that antique."  
  
Toriou glared back at Mokemi as the raven-haired boy made Pakara move back. The blonde boy's presence   
made Toriou uncomfortable, though he would hardly admit to it.   
  
"So, still nothin' to say, Shizu? I think ya can't talk; maybe you're too stupid to learn."  
  
"Get lost, Toriou. You know better than anyone that Shizu is smarter than anyone in his class or yours."   
Mokemi had thin arms folded over his chest, mouth twisted in a sneer.   
  
Toriou looked down at Chibi-Usa, who returned his look with one of her own. "Stupid do'aho. Baby. Some   
princess."  
  
"Get lost!"  
  
Toriou jogged away, off to make more trouble no doubt. Mokemi and Shizu turned back to Usa-chan and   
Pakara. Usa-chan didn't look that upset about her tower, though something was troubling her. Shizu offered   
her his hand to help her up.  
  
"Arigato, Shi-chan..." Usagi said slowly, standing. Pakara watching Toriou start a game of duck-and-run.   
"Why is he always so mean?"  
  
"Better question would be is why is he never nice?"  
  
Pakara turned to Usagi, green eyes curious. "What's the difference?"  
  
Usagi smiled in a way that reminded many that she was the daughter of the wisest woman in the galaxy.   
"When someone's not happy, they usually have a reason. When someone's mean, it's probably because   
everyone else is mean to them."  
  
Pakara shook her head, not quite certain if she understood what her younger friend was talking about.   
While Usagi was a full year and a half younger than her, she sometimes surprised her with the extent and   
depth of her thinking.   
  
Shizu merely nodded, tapping his chin and looking at Toriou's back. "Wonder why?"  
  
Mokemi shrugged, taking Usagi's hand. "I say, don't worry about it. Haruka-san wants to talk with us.   
She's gonna be mad if we keep her waiting."  
  
Pakara sighed. "I wonder what she wants to yell at us about now? You know we always do something   
wrong."  
  
"Not necessarily. She might want to give us advice on how to stand up for ourselves." A new voice added,   
and the four looked up to see a brown haired girl come up beside them, trailed by a small blonde girl.   
"Though I must say, most of us don't need to be lectured when it comes to that particular aspect."  
  
"Aw, bite your tongue, Namiko." Mokemi said, throwing a tanned arm over Usagi's shoulders. "You know   
that we don't like confrontation."  
  
"Some more than others." The seven-year-old tossed a glance at Usagi, who continued to look straight   
ahead.  
  
"What kind of trouble did you all get us in this time?" Kiozu asked plaintively, moving so that she walked   
between Namiko and her twin brother, Shizu.   
  
"You children aren't in any trouble." A soft, lilting voice made them all look up at once, into sea-green   
eyes that managed to gaze at them kindly while still looking wistful and detached. "We only want to speak   
with you. It's very important; that's why we called you out of your classes."  
  
They stared in silent awe, as they always did when meeting with any of the Outer Senshi aside from   
Uranus. The sandy haired Senshi of the wind was their fitness trainer and all-around advisor when it came   
to things involving protecting themselves and others. It was rare, though, that Michiru or Setsuna be seen   
outside of their residence in the Crystal Palace. And while Hotaru still kept in contact with little Usagi, she   
didn't visit her often, and most likely wouldn't until she was older.   
  
"Well, don't just stand there with your mouths hanging open." Her light chuckle was as musical as she was,   
an accurate representation of her personality. "Come, sit down. Haruka and Setsuna will be here soon."  
  
The six children silently sat down in chairs that were much too big for their small frames, while Michiru sat   
opposite them in a tall, plush chair of rich blue velvet.   
  
"I trust that school is going well for all of you?"  
  
They nodded.   
  
She smiled and, picking up a glass of water, sighed. "I'd heard that Shizu rarely spoke, but I had no idea   
that the rest of you were plagued by the same habit."  
  
"Oh, we speak, Ms. Michiru." Namiko said, sitting up straighter in her seat. "We're just not used to talking   
to...you..."  
  
Michiru smiled again. "I suppose I have been too much of a phantom for most people's liking."  
  
"That will all change." Haruka appeared in the doorway of the round library, followed closely by the tall   
figure of Setsuna. "You'll soon be as close to these children as their parents are."  
  
The six children blinked.  
  
Haruka nodded to the kids. "How are you doing? I just heard from one of the school monitors that there   
was a slight confrontation a few moment's ago, involving a sandbox and Toriou?"  
  
The kids all looked down at their laps while Mokemi shifted in his seat uncomfortably.   
  
"Don't worry; I'm not going to punish you. Frankly, that Toriou kid deserves whatever you kids give him."   
They barely heard her mutter, "And probably a little more."  
  
"Not saying that you should resort to any means of violence." Michiru added, throwing her lover a sharp   
look.   
  
"Hey, I say, if he starts it—"  
  
"Then they should be smart enough to walk away." Michiru finished holding Haruka's gaze.   
  
The Senshi of wind merely shrugged and looked back at the kids. "Well, the reason that we brought you   
here is rather simple; you are, despite what we thought, the next generation of Sailor Senshi."  
  
"We really didn't expect this. After all, Princess Usagi already has her Senshi. The Amazoness Quartet."  
  
"True. But, who's to say they'll stick around when they find out that these five are Senshi as well."  
  
"Oh, I think they'll stick around. After all, they are loyal to their Princess. But they might not stay; rather   
remain as the reserves, perhaps." Michiru said thoughtfully.  
  
The six kids stared at them.  
  
"Well, the point of the matter is this; we're going to train you to be Senshi."  
  
"Train us to be...Senshi?" Mokemi and Namiko exclaimed in unison, staring in disbelief at the three Outer   
Senshi.   
  
"Hai. You've proven yourselves numerous times that you are capable of being the future queen's   
protectors." Here he motioned to Chibi-Usa. "Literally, the Joo no Seishi."  
  
"Protectors of the queen?"   
  
"Hai."   
  
The children were silent.  
  
~~ x ~~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
* Usa-chan, what are you doing?  
** Shut up, ya stupid!  



	4. Chapter 4

~~ The new Generation ~~ ~~ Joo no Seishi ~~ ~~ By Tsuki ~~  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry I've been kind of scarce lately, but RL kicked me in the tush, and I've been struggling to catch up. Finally, though, I can return to my fics, and I must say that this hiatus is doing wonders for my creative juices. I've got ideas now for at least four more chapters, so they'll probably be rolling out pretty quickly. As usual, please review and let me know what you think. Arigato, and hope you like.  
  
~~ x ~~  
  
"You're not concentrating, Mokemi. You're not thinking about using your powers, are you?"  
  
Mokemi stood silent, staring at the ground as Ten'ou Haruka continued to scold him. He was only thankful that this was a private lesson, and the others weren't here to witness his shame.  
  
Uranus stopped abruptly, however, and Mokemi chanced a glance at her to see what had made the sandy-haired senshi stop her tirade. He saw that Pluto, Neptune, and Saturn had just entered, and Neptune was shaking her head at Uranus.  
  
He would have felt relieved at the sight of anyone other than his trainer, who seemed to have lost what little patience she had only minutes into the session, but the arrival of the rest of the Outer Senshi did not bode well. It meant one of two things: that there was an emergency and Uranus was needed, or that everyone else had finished their training already and Mokemi was just that hopeless.  
  
"It's useless, Haruka-san." He burst out suddenly, not allowing the tears that wanted to fall to form. "I'll never be able to do this! Momma probably wishes she had a daughter!"  
  
The four Senshi stared at him, surprise registering on their faces. Saturn stepped forward, wide dark eyes curious, glave tapping the floor as she moved.  
  
"Mokemi-chan, what do you mean by that?"  
  
Mokemi wanted to glare at her, but found it useless when confronted with her luminous gaze. "Because.I've heard everyone talking.about me and Shizu. I hear the disappointment in your voices. As if that wasn't enough, your words are far worse. I hear the way you speak about our few improvements. Lately, you've all pretty much decided that Shizu is hopeless, that all the talent went into his sister. That's all fine, I'm sure, but what about me? I have no sister to take my place. Who's going to harness the fire power of Mars in times of emergency?"  
  
Mokemi hung his head, ashamed of himself. At that moment he felt more alone, and more like the disappointment he was sure he was to his mother.  
  
He was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder, and even more surprised when he looked up and locked eyes with the crimson depths belonging to Meiou Setsuna. Comforting he partly expected, but mostly from Kaiou Michiru or even Tomoe Hotaru. Setsuna had always reserved her kindness and affection for Usagi, the little princess, who still to this day called her 'Puu' despite being fully capable of saying her actual name.  
  
"You speak well for a child of eight, young Hino. And I admire that you spoke so freely in front of people you have been taught to respect. But that does not change the fact that you listened in on conversations that were meant for adult ears. What we say to one another in private is our business only. You have to know that what we said was never meant to be heard by any of you children."  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that you said it." Mokemi challenged, shocked at his audacity even as he said it.  
  
Setsuna smiled slightly, but continued to hold his gaze. "That is true. And to be honest with you, I must say that what we said was true. Though you took what we said out of context. What we meant is simply this; you two boys are not progressing as quickly as your female counterparts. Kiozu, for example, has almost mastered an entire attack, which is highly unusually for a child, I would suspect. Her brother, however, has shown no ability whatsoever when it comes to harnessing the same power. As a child of Venus, I would imagine that he would direct the same type of energy she had. He's not progressed well, and as a backup we've begun to train him for hand-to- hand combat. If he continues, however, to lack in his ability to even transform, we're going to have to assume that he is incapable of being a Joo no Seishi." She paused, looking sad at having to admit such a thing to his best friend, but continued nonetheless. "You, however, have shown us that you possess a potential power, the likes of which I'm sure your mother only dreamed of. You have proven that you can transform, and that you can wield your power. However, you lack the control that seems to come naturally for the girls, as well as requiring a great deal more concentration before executing your attacks. Now I'm certain that will change as you progress and get older. That's why we began training you children so early; so that your natural talents will only get stronger with age, and your control will already be developed." She stood, straightening her back regally, smiling softly at him. "So you see, you we do not worry about, at least not as much as we worry about some other things."  
  
"What other things?" This was the most he'd heard Setsuna say, and was going to take advantage of every talkative moment.  
  
She arched an eyebrow and looked as if she wasn't going to speak, and then seemed to change her mind.  
  
"Well, you must keep this to yourself, but quite frankly, we're worried about everyone for one reason or another. Shizu I've already explained, but we also worry about his lack of.communication. He says little or nothing, at least not to us. As if that wasn't bad enough, Kiozu seems to think she's holding conversations with him, constantly arguing or discussing with him as if he were answering."  
  
Mokemi had noticed that particular trait but had assumed that the two shared a bond as a result of being twins. Even as Setsuna spoke, he still believed that Kiozu and Shizu did have those one-sided conversations, simply because Kiozu had proven more times than not that she knew what her brother was thinking.  
  
"Then there's Pakara, whose gentle nature is a surprise, considering her mother. I worry sometimes, because she's very delicate, almost as if the slightest pressure would break her."  
  
Mokemi strongly disagreed now, because while he knew Pakara to be as delicate as Setsuna said, he knew her well enough to know that within her was a steel core.  
  
"And Namiko, well.I'm sure you've noticed her temper. In the past year it's only gotten worse, and while her power is only heightened by her strong emotions, such a temper in someone so young, especially the daughter of Mizuno Ami, is something of a shock to all of us. I worry that her temper will one day get in the way, become a hindrance rather than an asset."  
  
Mokemi found himself silently agreeing with the Guardian of Time. After all, Haruka had at first trained Namiko, but the two tempers clashed too violently for safety, so she took Mokemi's place as Michiru's trainee, and he was stuck with Haruka. So far Michiru's calm nature had lasted, but privately Mokemi believed she'd one day snap.  
  
Haruka sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Be all that as it may, I'm still disappointed in his progress. There's no reason for him to be so far behind the girls."  
  
"Except for the fact that he is a boy." Hotaru turned her gaze onto the taller girl that had cared for her as a child. "We've never encountered a male with this power, so there's no way for us to know what triggers his ability. For all we know, we may be training him wrong."  
  
"Unlikely, but possible." Haruka consented, fixing Mokemi with a hard stare. "Ok, Mokemi, you can go. I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow."  
  
"Hai, Haruka-san." He bowed to the four ladies and sprinted from the room, glad to be away from them. He had begun to feel uncomfortable, as they'd talked as if he weren't there. He found that he usually felt uncomfortable in front of all four of them, but in one-on-one situations he had no problem.  
  
"Mokemi!"  
  
He turned as a pink blur smacked into him, arms thrown around his middle. The small lady was dressed in her normal fashion; a pink t-shirt with a white rabbit on the front, and a pair of pink pants. Even her cheeks were pink, as if she'd been outside playing for a while. Behind her hovered the Luna P ball, little antenna winking at him.  
  
"Kon'nichi wa, Usa-chan." He patted her back before moving away. "Whacha been up to?"  
  
"Pakara and I have been outside playing tag with some of the other kids." Usagi grabbed Luna P and hugged it to her chest, smiling. After staring at him a moment, however, she tilted her head to the side and drew her eyebrows together. "What's wrong, Mokemi? You look upset."  
  
"Who, me?" He tried to grin in his usual cock-sure manner, but instead only managed a half-smile that probably looked as strained as it felt.  
  
He should have known the younger girl to be tuned in to his feelings. She had always been the most perceptive of all of them, able to guess what they were thinking before they could say a word.  
  
"You're lying to me, Mokemi." She said flatly, the hurt in her voice. "What are you keeping from me?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"You can tell me anything."  
  
"Not this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's none of your business."  
  
Usagi stopped, her mouth open as if to speak. Instead she stepped back, dropping her gaze to the top of Luna P's head.  
  
"I see." She heaved a sigh and turned to leave. "Sorry for being so nosy, Mokemi."  
  
"Wait, Usa-chan!" He ran to catch up with her as the tiny girl sprinted off. "Wait!" She stopped abruptly, her back facing him and Luna P floating out of her hands to turn and stare at him. "I'm sorry, Usa-chan, but.well, the thing is, I talked to the Outer Senshi today, and they said some stuff that.well, I don't think you'd wanna hear it. It's kind of depressing."  
  
Usagi turned around, smiling sweetly at him. She was a kind-hearted girl, the true essence of childhood. Mokemi often wondered how she could stay so happy even as she saw her friends training themselves to defend her against an eventual enemy. "Mokemi, you worry too much. What could they have possibly said that is so depressing?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, they said that Shizu has no apparent ability to be a Joo no Seishi."  
  
Usagi smiled on, shaking her head slightly. "You and I know they're wrong; Shizu has power. I can feel it, and I know you can. The problem is being able to tap into it, and that is something only he can figure out how to do. No amount of training can do it for him."  
  
Mokemi stared at her, wondering at the words that came from her. How could a child of six and a half think in such a way? It was truly a wonder.  
  
"Well, they said other things.like being concerned about Namiko's temper."  
  
"Namiko's anger is yet another thing they have no control over, and you know how that upsets them. They're bound to worry about something they have no power to change. But you and I, we know better. All of us do." She looked away, toward one of the pristine walls, and sighed. "I have a feeling, Mokemi, that everything will be all right. There's something in my gut that tells me that all this will work out."  
  
"I hope you're right, Usa-chan." His eyes were sad as he spoke. "Because you're the one that's bound to be hurt if you're wrong."  
  
"You won't let that happen. None of you will. I'm not worried." Her voice was firm, and with that she skipped away, Luna P following behind.  
  
~~ To Be Continued. ~~ 


End file.
